1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to methods of finding memory errors in computing devices, and more particularly to a computing device, a storage medium and a method for detecting memory errors of the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A storage system of a server may break down when the storage system has an error. Thus, many servers often have a memory-management device that has an error check correct (ECC) function to prevent these errors from happening. But once a test software of the server detects an error in a memory module of the server, the test software can report a virtual address of the memory, but cannot report which memory module has suffered an error, or report which memory slot inserted with the memory module is subject to an error condition. In related art, a user has to manually detect which memory module has the error by inserting each memory module into each memory slot of the server and by testing each memory module repeatedly. However, an efficiency of the manual detecting method is low. Therefore, an improved method is desirable to address the aforementioned issues.